villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hwan
Hwan is a one-time villain from the Rooster Teeth animated web series, Camp Camp, only appearing in the episode "Foreign Exchange Campers". He is an undercover agent from North Korea, posing as an innocent child at Camp Campbell, so he can exact revenge on Cameron Campbell for the things he did to his home country. He is voiced by Stephen Fu. Biography In "Foreign Exchange Campers", a slew of new campers came to Camp Campbell, including Vera, Dang, Brian, and Hwan. Although, when they were first introduced, they seemed to be innocent foreign exchange campers, it was soon revealed that Hwan, Vera, and Dang turned out to be a team of undercover agents, who were planning to exact revenge on Cameron Campbell for all of the shitty things he did to their home countries. They were also under the impression that Cameron Campbell possessed an elixir of life and Hwan was determined to get that elixir for his country's great leader, Kim Jong Un, along with stealing all the money he had as well. Hwan, along with his comrades exhibited great skills in archery. David organized a scavenger hunt and split everyone up into teams of four. The winners of the scavenger hunt would get ice cream. Max joined the foreign exchange campers' team and told Nikki and Neil that there was no way they would have won if they were going up against the foreign exchange campers, so it was good that at least one person would get the reward. Hwan and his comrades provided no assistance on the scavenger hunt, as they were too busy looking for Cameron Campbell to get revenge on him. When Max said that he knew the camp like the back of his own hand, the others held him hostage and forced him to take them to the place, where Cameron hid his secrets. When Nurf, Nikki and Neil found the foreign exchange campers and saw what they were doing, they fought with them and tried to save their friend, even after he betrayed them. The foreign exchange campers fought with the Camp Campbell campers until David came in and caught them in the act. Before anything else could happen, Brian revealed that he was actually a terrorist himself, working for his own organization, to grant immortality to Colonel Sanders, the so-called great leader of his home town in Kentucky. Brian escaped with the elixir of life and the money, meaning that the other foreign exchange campers failed their mission. Hwan was unhappy that he failed his mission because now he worried what his great leader would do to him when he found out the horrible news. He admitted that he did not have the guts to face him with this news. Neil offered them some ice cream to make things better and the foreign exchange campers happily ate their ice cream and put the whole ugly mess behind them. Personality Hwan is a stereotypical North Korean, who is obsessed with his own country. He constantly praises Kim Jong Un, though he never mentions him by name and gets really offended, when someone insults him. Hwan is very strict and serious, even when he's putting on a nice act and he is all about business and not at all about fun. Trivia *Hwan is a parody on North Korean leader, Kim Jong Un. Gallery Hwan Debut.png Hwan Exacts Vengeance.png Foreign Exchange Campers Together.png Max and the Exchange Campers.png Hwan Wants the Elixir of Life.png Bear Formation.png Hwan Attacks Nikki.png Let's Kill Ourselves.png See also Category:Camp Camp Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Spy Category:Terrorists Category:Thief Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Military Category:Usurper Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Suicidal Category:Redeemed Category:One-Shot